Shadow Raid
Shadow Raid is a one-day heist in Payday 2 that was released on the 29th of May 2014 as the fourth free heist to be added to the game. Contracted by Bain. The heist is notable for being the first of its kind, being entirely stealth focused; if the alarm is raised, all objectives are cancelled, and players have one minute to reach the escape vehicle. The once-familiar Murkywater PMC corps is reintroduced as an enemy type in this heist. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-additional-loot-drop-off-point.png| Cost: XXXX$ asset-thermal-paste.png|Thermal Paste Cost: XXXX$ asset-bag-zipline.png| Cost: XXXX$ Asset-spotter.png|Spotter Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Spotter asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner Objectives # Loot the depot without raising the alarm. # Secure the required amount of loot. #* (Optionally) Secure more bags. #* (Optionally) Secure the contents of the high-security vault. # Escape! Walkthrough The crew starts outside the main gates, which often has one or more guards patrolling the other side. From here, there are four notable areas for planning and infiltrating: # Climbing the stairs to the right of the gate leads to rooftops overlooking the main yard, providing a good line of sight. A lower roof can be jumped off of onto crates. # Not far to the left of the gate is a removable manhole, which leads down to a network of sewers. The sewers lead to several other manholes, including a couple inside the main building, but this requires purchasing the asset to bypass metal grating. # Heading past the manhole leads to a neighbouring building, which can sometimes be climbed, near the corner of this roof, there may spawn a crowbar. Also, this roof may be used to jump to the roof of the warehouse. Again, it provides a good view of the surrounding areas. # Continuing further down the path leads to a chainlink fence, and the side and back of the building. The building can be entered by secure doors, or by climbing down a ladder to a sewer grate on the left (requires the asset to bypass). Once inside, players should take great care, as the building is heavily patrolled by guards and workers, and a single alarm means fleeing. Once inside, players must first find the , which often spawn around the warehouse, in order to start opening crates; crates can be found throughout the main warehouse, locked inside cages, and inside some containers. Key areas of interest include the main vault, located at the back of the main warehouse, and the security room, found one floor up. In order to unlock the vault, players require two , one of which systematicaly spawns on the security room guard. A second is akmost always on the counter in the kitchen and you can find several additional keykard randomly on either civilian or mercenaries. After acquiring two cards, co-ordinate to insert them within seconds of each other (to prevent the time-lock causing an alert) and access the samurai armor. After collecting several bags of loot, one or two designated players should start moving bags to the vehicle in piles, heading through the sewers or out the back to minimize detection. Passing the gate with care, bags should be loaded before returning inside: by doing so, the cost of an alarm drops significantly, and allows players to use the little time available to escape. Sometimes, some of the mercenaries stay still in one spot and never move. Even the aditional mercenaries dropped by the chopper can move a little after being dropped and finaly settle for on spot and never move again. If possible in anyway dont kill those it may mean that you can actualy kill every mobile guard in the building (and a few civilian) and be free to collect everything you want at you own pace. Dont esitate to use the sewer that go from the dock up to the main building to avoid them. Note : At the moment there's no camera on deathwish Tactics * The dark red Murkywater-branded shipping containers can be opened - walk up to them and look for the wirecutter icon. They will usually contain (but sometimes ) stack(s) of cash that can be bagged up. * Murkywaters have pagers, and your amount of responses are limited, so only kill those who are definitely necessary to advance. ** They also have flashlights, which enables players to detect them before visual contact can be made. * Be aware that the Murkywater Mercenaries have around as much health as Green FBI agents, but can be killed in a single headshot if they are not aware of your presence - even in the case of weapons that would not normally do enough damage despite the headshot multiplier. * Have the entire crew use only suits, and primarily equip ECMs. The mission is best suited to Ghost and Technician loadouts, as ammo and health items have little use in a full-on stealth mission. ** ECM carrying Ghosts are the backbone of the mission, as with the right perks alarms can be delayed. Technicians should be the second class of choice, as they make drilling the cages easier, and their sentries and charges can make a loud escape easier. * Use the 'Thermal Paste' asset to burn through grates in the sewers below the warehouse for additional exit/entry points. Be aware that there are only cans of paste maximum, and there can be or even more grates in the map. * Do not, at any point, raise the alarm. Doing so will leave seconds to secure as many bags as possible and escape, or the heist will fail. The objective number of bags does not need to be secured to complete the heist, should stealth be broken. ** Should the alarm go off, multiple Murkywater mercenaries will spawn throughout the map. In particular, three of them will come out of the door in front of the main gate. As this is very close to the escape zone and the players are likely to be wearing suits, they should exercise caution. * Top priority should be finding a crowbar to crack open the various cases inside the warehouse proper. Whilst some items are unsecured in open lockers or within dark red shipping containers with the Murkywater branding, most of the items are within secure crates. ** Do note that open crates mean the crowbar isn't required on lower difficulty heists, albeit at the cost of less loot. As higher difficulty means fewer open crates yet higher loot requirements, the crowbar will need to be located on Very Hard games and above. * Whilst there can be enough loot in the front yard to complete the heist on lower difficulties, the layout and number of guards (and on higher difficulties, number of bags required) can complicate matters. Securing items from within the warehouse is, to a certain degree, actually easier than raiding the yard. * Do not throw loot bags in the warehouse exterior yard. Always have them stashed indoors, carry them, or throw them outside the compound's walls, as mercenaries who patrol the roof will spot them and raise the alarm. ** The sewers offer the best way of safely moving loot. One sewer entrance is just past the main gate, near the raised scrap car. There are multiple manholes within the warehouse itself, and a second exit at the rear of the facility, along the docks. Whilst the grates prevent you from moving freely through the sewers, bags can be thrown through the narrow gap beneath them, allowing them to be moved relatively safely even if there is not enough thermal paste to remove the grate itself. * If caught, treat the mission like an escape sequence. As the time limit for escape is only seconds, and remaining loot can be anything from light (e.g. paintings or cocaine) to very heavy (e.g. gold or weapons), be sure to weigh odds of escaping against the amount and type(s) of remaining loot. * If discovered, consider chain-deploying ECMs to delay the alarm sounding. Doing so can mean a bit more time to escape and move the loot around before it trips and enemies spawn. *The mercenary watching the cameras always carries a card key. The second card key needed to unlock the main vault, or the storage cages, is carried by a random civilian worker or Murkywater merc. **It is also next-to-impossible to open the vault and acquire the armor alone, as there is only 10-second window to insert both cards into the readers. Since players can only carry one at a time, doing it means killing one of the key holders tactfully and rushing back and forth to insert them. ***When soloing, if the NPCs near the vault turn out to have no keycards, consider using un-silenced drills on two card-locked cages on the first floor. The noise may lure a mercenary or a civilian close enough to use their card, should they happen to have one. *Although containers emit a loud sound when opened, they don't alert NPCs. *Trucks in front of the warehouse can be interacted with, which sets off their alarms. This lures one of the guards to the truck. *Guards and workers can deviate off patrol routes, meaning they can change floors or enter the building without warning. Combined with the chance of more guards exiting the helicopter, make sure to exercise caution. *Since are very important and hard to come by, players holding them should stay away from the yellow cages, and should inform new players of their usage. By using it on a cage, players will effectively waste it on a minor crate at the cost of the samurai armor. * The Shogun's armour weighs about the same as a bag of money. Therefore, if chain-ECM tactics are necessary, players can quickly move the shogun's armour through the sewers before the alarm is raised, providing they have already acquired both keycards. Variations and Events Outside * During the mission, a helicopter will arrive after between 5 and 6 minutes into the heist to do one of the following: ** The helicopter will drop a container in front of the warehouse, which contains an artifact inside that requires a crowbar to open. ** The helicopter will unload several mercenaries on the roof, who will then proceed to patrol the warehouse and surrounding areas. * The front gates near the vehicle can sometimes start unlocked, giving patrolling guards a clearer line of sight. ** There can also be a guard stationed outside them who does not move, forcing the players to either deal with him when nobody's looking, or use alternate routes to get around, such as the sewers. * A ladder can spawn on the building neighbouring to the left, though it sometimes does not. * The back and side doors will sometimes be unlocked. If open, a guard will usually be posted nearby. * A mercenary can spawn right next to the vault and remain there, forcing players to deal with him if they want to get into the vault. Inside * The amount of cameras and their locations vary. * The security room typically spawns one floor above the vault, and can contain a server as loot. * Crowbar placement is random, and sometimes more than one can spawn. * Crates are randomly placed, and can be empty. Additionally, they can be found inside some containers, or locked inside yellow security cages. * Keycard and enemy spawns are random, and keycards can appear on civilian employees. The security room guard is the only certain spawn, making him a priority when searching for a card. Death Wish Mode Changes * There will be a guard stationed outside in the alleyway to the left, who will patrol along the alley and the fence leading to the yard. Players must either kill him, refrain from using that route, bypass him via rooftops, or wait under the metal stairs each time they need him to pass by. It is strongly discouraged to carry an artifact through the alley while he is alive, due to the severe speed reduction not giving you enough time to get out of the alley before he notices you. Achievements bags of loot.}} bags of loot and without killing anyone.}} pieces of the samurai armor. Completing this achievement will unlock the “Somen Mempo” mask.}} bags of random loot and all pieces of the samurai armor.}} Trivia *''Shadow Raid'' is the first 'all-stealth' heist where 'going loud' to complete the objectives is not really an option. ** It is also the only heist in the game where, aside from the usual Security Guards, only a specific kind of law enforcer will spawn, in this case the reintroduced Murkywater mercenaries. No other forms of enemies aside from those two will appear anywhere in the map, stealthy or loud. * Wolf is seen holding a Reinbeck shotgun on the announcement page's poster. * Whilst most heists are restricted to only two varieties of carried loot, Shadow Raid is the first to have up to seven types spawn; the only types absent are Jewelry and Meth. * Unlike most other non-Guard enemies, the Murkywater mercenaries in this heist DO have pagers that needs to be answered during a stealth phase, thus putting additional stress over unprepared players. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Shadow Raid